Jerry Bruckheimer Films/Summary
Background: Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films was founded in the 1980s by movie producers Don Simpson and Jerry Bruckheimer. Together, the duo had produced some of the most successful movies of the 1980s, including Flashdance, the Beverly Hills Cop ''series and ''Top Gun. The company didn't use a logo until 1990 on Days of Thunder. However, when Don Simpson died in 1996, it was renamed to "Jerry Bruckheimer Films", with the logo first appearing on Con-Air. 'Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films' 1st Logo (1990) Logo: On the black background, we see the white words: DON SIMPSON/JERRY BRUCKHEIMER F I L M S FX/SFX: Just the text fading in. Music/Sounds: The music from the trailer. Availability: Extremely rare. It is only seen on the teaser trailer for Days of Thunder (The film itself has the next logo at the beginning). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (June 27, 1990-June 7, 1996, July 18, 2003, May 13, 2019-) Nickname: "The Lightning" Logo: We start with the footage of the moving sky blue clouds. Then lightning strikes it, and the footage got its tint of hellish red. It zooms out to enclosed it in a square on a black background, as the text from before revealed at the bottom of the square, in red. Variants: *Sometimes, the square is bigger and the text is smaller. *At the end of Bad Boys (1995), the print logo is in-credit along with the Columbia Pictures closing logo. *The trailer for Top Gun: Maverick ''has the logo minus the name. FX/SFX: Effective but simple effects. Cheesy Factor: The lightning is poorly animated, as it just comes out of nowhere. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds of lightning. Availability: The long version is seen on films from 1990 until 1996, like ''Crimson Tide, Dangerous Minds and The Rock. This also appeared on Bad Boys 2 ''and the trailer for ''Top Gun: Maverick. Does not appear on The Ref. Scare Factor: None to medium, the lightning animations, the sounds of lightning and the clouds may get to more than a few people. It's less scary for those who are used to see it. 'Jerry Bruckheimer Films' 1st Logo (1997-June 6th, 1997) Nickname: "Lightning-Struck Tree" Logo: On the black background, at the top we see the image of a tree with leaves got struck by lightning in the desert. At the bottom, we see the yellow words: JERRY BRUCKHEIMER F I L M S in a large font. Animated Version: We see footage of the same tree in the desert with moving thundering clouds (With a thundering effect). The lightning hits the tree and the footage zooms out to be enclosed by the square to reveal the same text. The footage freezes and becomes still. FX/SFX: The footage in the animated version. Music/Sounds: The trailer music for the normal version. None for the animated version. Availability: Extremely rare. The still variant is seen on trailers for Con Air, and the animated version was only used at the end of the film. Scare Factor: 2ne Logo (June 6, 1997- ) Nickname: "The Oregon Tree" Logo: We zoom down a road, as a thunderstorm brews above. Lightning strikes multiple times, as we encounter a leafless tree. Lightning strikes it, and leaves instantly appear on the tree. The screen freezes and zooms out in a square on the black background, revealing the same yellow text as before but slightly thinner and smaller. Trivia: The tree is based on an actual tree as well as the rest of the logo. Located in a remote part of Oregon. Opening Version: It's mainly the same animation with a thin yellow rectangle added around the clip, the camera keeps zooming out, revealing that the clip is now in a rectangle, until the lightning strikes on the tree, the screen fades out. FX/SFX: The zooming, the lightning, all very good CGI effects that hold up today. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds of the wind and lightning. In 2004, some of the lightning sounds were replaced with new, more realistic lightning sound effects. Availability: Common. It premiered at the start of Con Air, and has since appeared on subsequent Bruckheimer productions. Scare Factor: Minimal to low, the lightning animation is very professional. Category:Movie